Enemy status
Enemy status refers to various states of alert that affect the behavior of enemy soldiers in the Metal Gear games. In all Metal Gear games, there are at least two enemy statuses: Normal mode and Alert mode. *'Normal mode' - Situation normal, when the enemy has not detected the player. In this mode, enemies generally patrol along a certain route. *'Alert mode' - In Alert mode, the enemy will converge on the player and attack. The mode is accompanied by an exclamation point appearing above the alerted enemy, a change in background music (BGM), and the jamming of any radar equipment. In some cases, the alert mode will also have enemy soldiers requesting backup to deal with the intruder, which may or may not be granted. Alert mode remains in effect until the enemy either loses sight of the player or is defeated. ''Metal Gear'' In the original Metal Gear, there are two enemy statuses: Normal mode and Alert mode. ''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' In Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, there are four enemy statuses: Normal mode, Noise mode, Alert mode, and Evasion mode. Metal Gear 2 introduces radar jamming as a feature of Alert mode, and the countdown timer, which determines when the next mode occurs, depending on the player's actions. According to the game plan by Hideo Kojima, the increased amount of enemy statuses compared to the prior game was in an effort to make the infiltration simulation even more realistic. ''Metal Gear Solid'' and Ghost Babel Metal Gear Solid and Ghost Babel maintain the enemy statuses from Metal Gear 2, with the former adapting them for the game's 3D environment. ''Sons of Liberty'', The Twin Snakes, and Metal Gear Acid Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty introduces the Caution mode, which occurs after Evasion mode. The player can also prevent Alert mode after being spotted by preventing the enemy from contacting their HQ by radio. This system is carried over to the remake Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes and the Metal Gear Acid games. ''Snake Eater'' to Peace Walker Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater maintains the enemy statuses from its predecessor, but removes the ability for the player to avoid Alert mode after being spotted. This system carries over to Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Due to the more action-focused nature of the game, the enemy status is revamped to a certain degree. Namely, if the player is caught, they are to fight the enemies until all are vanquished. The ending for the game gives a subtle reference to enemy statuses. In particular, when Sunny accidentally steps on Blade Wolf's tail in shock at George's innuendo, Blade Wolf says "Alert" and then says "Alert... rescinded" before being knocked out by a couple of books falling on him. ''Metal Gear Solid V'' Both Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain retain many of the enemy statuses of its predecessor. In the first encounter with Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, the mech is shown to have similar modes to Alert Mode, Commencing Search Mode, and Combat Mode, which are indicated by the visor light colors (blue, yellow, and red, respectively). In both Metal Gear Solid V Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain, reflex mode is only avaliable when the enemies are doing normal patrol, when the enemies are on alert or when the enemies are searching for you. It is not avaliable while in combat mode because the enemies have already detected you and the whole purpose of reflex mode is to prevent enemies from alerting other enemies about your presence. See also * Exclamation point Category:Gameplay